When a Good Man Falls
by Anarchychuckles
Summary: Jaune's always been been lackluster when it comes to combat. One day a man gives him an offer, one that will help him greatly. Come and see Jaune become a badass (Dark and stronger Jaune)
1. Intro

Jaune Arc was a man with many talents

•Cooking? Check

•Strategist? Check

•Honorable? Check

One thing he was not though? a strong combantant with honestly any weapon. And thats where our fateful Hunter laid now. Broken, beaten, and bruised. Cardin yet again had beaten him, and once again he was the laughing stock of Beacon Academy, and quite honestly he was tired of it. Walking through Beacon knowing that if was to be the last on a mission standing, his team would be dead. With a sigh he limped out of the arena wondering what he was to do. His team had all but abandoned him, leaving him to his devices and his thoughts. Once Jaune entered the changing rooms, and placed his armor and weapons in his locker a stranger walked up to him.

"Hey, you got beaten again?" said the stranger. Jaune simply replied with a half hearted reply "Yeah, haha its honestly a wonder what im still doing here ya know? " Jaune took a good look at the stranger, noticing that he donned a different attire than most of the students at Beacon. Wearing a pair of blue jeans and a shirt with a simple skull on it, the man looked very out of place. "Names Corvo Lionheart buddy and before you ask no, I'm not a student here. I'm a trainer, and i want to ask you if you'd want to enter my course?" Jaune looked at the man utterly confused and asked "Why? what good would it do? I can't swing a sword and shield, I don't know what my semblance is, an i sure as hell don't belong here!" Corvo looked at the man chuckled and said "Well, that can be changed. Because honestly your perfectly set up for the course I have planned for you. So i have a proposition for you. Meet me here after classes, and I'll show you what I have to offer to you. If you don't like whats on the table you can walk away hows that sound?"

 ** _After Classes_** _'Where the hell is this guy? I've been waiting for honestly half the day, I'm about to say the hell with this'_ Thought Corvo. As if on cue Jaune came bumbling into the arena "Sorry! I got caught up in Port's class an-" "No, dont apologize, get into a fighting stance" demanded Corvo. "But, I dont even have my weapons let alone my armor?" questioned Jaune. "For this exercise, you wont need them. We'll be going over the basics."

 ** _A Few Hours Later_** "Again!" commanded Corvo. "You don't want to be the laughing stock anymore do you? Hit me like you mean it. Get mad! Get angry! Hell get pissed at me, just do something that act like a baby!" yelled Corvo. Over and over again Jaune struck Corvo. . .well at least tried to, in being that Corvo would deflect each punch. The blow moving past his face just millimeters away from his face, at this point Jaune was gassed, he was tired, and just plain exhausted. Finally after what felt like hours Jaune gave in. Throwing one final punch, he threw all his weight into it. The blow came, Corvo saw it but let it strike true. Flesh meeting flesh, fist meeting face Jaune felt pride! Yet that pride was short lived when Corvo threw his own fist. Once again flesg and bone met its equivalant. The only difference is Jaune collapsed. Meeting the floor, he gave a groan and said "Stop! im done, this is pointless!" With a quizitive look Corvo asked "What? the fact you finally landed a blow, or the fact you were so gassed that you couldn't telegraph my sloppy blow?" Jaune looked up at him with an enraged expression and declared "No this 'course' your putting me through. I haven't learned a thing" With a whole hearty laugh Corvo looked and him and smiled "I figured you wouldn't learn anything but that was the point. You wanna know what i do for a living?" Jaune with his curiosity at its peak asked "Yeah i wanna know. I wanna know why someone who isnt even a student is in Beacon?" With a proud and meaningful declaration Corvo said "Boy, im not a hunter. I'm the the one who does the dirty work. Im the one who the Grimm fear." With a quizzical look Jaune asked "Sooooo. . . .what do you do?" With a chuckle Corvo simply asked "Jaune, you ever heard of wetworks?"

 ** _AN:_**

Honestly, new to the whole writing thing and currently typing on the app. Pain in the ass, but hey i wanted to give this a shot. Any feedback would be great honestly. PM, type it in comments. Hey go buck wild with it. Thanks for reading!

-Deuces


	2. The Proposal

"What the hell are you talking about?" exclaimed Jaune "Wetworks? That's not real right?" With a laugh Corvo said "Son, the only reason why I considered to train you is because your a blank slate. You have no form to speak of, you can hardly hold that damn sword, and quite honestly I see a lot of potential in you kid" and with another smile only a little more sinster he said "So kid, want to lesrn from the best? You've got no life here. Your friends have all but abandoned you, and Oz only let you in cause he thought it'd be a. . oh what were his words? Oh! 'A fun experiment'." Jaune looked at Corvo with disbelief and exclaimed "No! My team still needs me, team RWBY are some of my friends, and they'd never turn their backs on me." With a half hearted chuckle Corvo said "Kid listen to me, do you wanna be the reason they die? Or would you rather be the reason they come home with minor scrapes and damaged aura's?"

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

Jaune sat in his bed, the clock only reading 1600. _'I can't believe I actually am thinking of going through with this?_ _Honestly, some spec ops guy just shows up promising me to train me?'_ thought Jaune.

After a few moments of Jaune buried in deep thought, in walks in Phyrra. Not a care in the world and almost on cloud 9 because of utterly dominating two little kids in Beacon pretending to be strong. Cardin and one of his lackey's, honestly she couldn't remember the names of them. After all they all look the same. As soon as she stepped in the dorm she noticed Jaune, his contemplative look and strain that could be seen on his face. In his hand he held a folder. Thick as could be and threatening to rip the folder in half. Finally giving into her desires she asked Jaune "Hey Jaune, whatcha got there?" At the moment Jaune had snapped out of his trance, the voice of another person entering the room being more than enough to bring him out of the loops his brain was throwing him and exclaimed "Nothing! Just some extra credit Doctor Oobleck gave me haha. Ya know, gotts keep my grades up!" Phyrra simply nodded and said "Ya know if you need some help I dont mind? His class is hard to follow sometimes." Jaune once again declined and walked out of the room as if Hell itself was releasing its strongest hounds after him. With a quizzical look Phyrra simply shrugged and walked towards the bathrooms, ready to scrub off a hard afternoons work of knocking the 'bullies' down a peg.

 _'What the hell is this? Some video game? There no way he is some black operative! No way! He's not some cool badass looking guy, he honestly looks like some normal everyday guy! Well I guess that makes sense, gotta blend in right? Ahhh I hate this crap!'_ My mind warred with itself over this crazy thing that had dropped into my lap. One second i was getting my ass handed to me. . again, the next this guy walks up to me and basically says 'Come with me if you want to live' what the hell! I look at the folder once again and look through the dossier

•Corvo Lionheart

Callsign: Death

•Age: N/A

•Home: N/A

•Occupation: Vale Army 12B-010 (Combat Engineer)

Schooling: EOCA, Airborne, Air Assault, Sapper, Urban Tactics and Breaching

And that was just the tip of the iceberg! Page after page was qualifications and misisons, qualifications, and even body counts. The man was simply astounding! Every kids dream! Ya know the little kid who wants to be a some special forces operative cause he played it in a video game? He went out and did that! There were many pages where of the words were blacked out, even entire pages of redacted names and locations. Finally I decided. I wasnt gonna let this opportunity pass by. I'm tired of being the laughing stock. I am tired of being the little kid in the back of the class with not a clue in the world whats going on. I am tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in a tree waiting for his friends to bring it down. So with a final descion I went out to the Bullheads where as to be expected I found Corvo. With a determination in my voice I said "I'm ready. Shiw me what you know Corvo. Teach me what you can teach me cause honestly I'm tired of the same ol pity party!" Corvo just smiled and stated "Well boy. Its not just a training course you'll be going through. You'll be leaving behind your old life. For now. Ive talked with Ozpin, and he had told me that as soon as we're done you can come back to Becon. Hell Oz even said if your team has already graduated, all you gotta do is take one little test and if ya pass your a bonafied Hunter!"

With surprise clearly shown within my voice I ask Corvo a simple question "So, where are we going Corvo?" Then with a devilish grin Corvo said "Why my friend, we'll be going into the Grimmlands. From now on though, you will address me as 'Death'. Understood?"

With a mock salute Jaune said with fear spreading through his voice as clear as day "Yes sir"

 ** _AN:_**

2nd chapter out after i was a few favs and follows. It'll get nitty and gritty come the next chapter though so dont worry! I'll be honest though, itll be hella gritty. Anyways i hope you enjoyed! The slow start and the fact that no one really talked to Jaune will play a key factor but alas we're getting to far ahead aren't we? To enjoy the climax, we have to endure the teasing.

This is Chuckles wishing you a wonderful day. .or night. Hell time zones are confusing.

Dueces


	3. Meeting The Team

Its been one week since I left Beacon Academy, and Corvo, no Death has been running me non-stop. Runs, push-ups, sit ups, pull ups, hell i carried a freakin I beam like 5 miles! That freaking thing was heavy! Even with my aura at full, which was rarely a thing by the way it was utterly impossible!

"Lets go! Come on, lets goooooo! My grandma can run better than you and she's 91!" Death exclaimed. "Come on push that hill you lazy sack of shit, do you wanna be a weakling the rest of your life, or do you wanna do something with that sorry excuse of a thing you call living!" Death was relentless, and honestly, theres no rest for the wicked or weak.

"I ca-" as soon as those words formed in Jaune's mouth they were lost when a hand came across his cheek courtesy of Death.

In all honesty the man was a terrifying sight to see. With a plate carrier, a fatigues, and boots all decked in black. Though there was one thing that stood out among the Reaper, and that was the white skull spray painted upon his plate carrier. Whereas our unlucky hero was in standard olive drab fatigues, though covered in sweat and blood, and a uncomfortable set of boots. _'Your not always going to have the best gear. So you'll train with the worst to start out'_ Corvo's words echoed in his head. 'Yeah right, these boots im pretty sure are gonna give me blisters and im pretty sure these clothes are made out of sandpaper' Jaune thought to himself

"Hey! who said you could fall out of this run boy!" The fateful Reaper exclaimed. "Your to young not to have the stamina or the aura to give up, now get your ass in motion!" Death looked at the poor poor boy and saw how gassed he was and said with a grin "Tell ya what, make up that hill in two minutes and we'll only do 20 pushups!"

Jaune with a newfound second wind made a mad dash for the peak of the hill, and making it just unde the 2 minute mark and instantly dropped and pushed out 20 pushups. Then with that, the fatigue set in, all aspects of engery instantly sapped when he saw what lay ahead.

5 Grimm sat pearched at the bottom of the hill, as if waiting for the poor boy. Instincts kicked in and he reached for his sword and shield to defend himself only to realize that they were missing. Having left them back at Beacon under Corvo's didirect instructions. Though the secind they entered the Grimm infested wasteland he was given an archaic firearm. Corvo said it was something that way before Dust, people used firearms with gunpowder to send a simple piece of metal across a battefield. Course Jaune never said it to his face, after all. . .he used a sword and shield.

Grabbing the rifle, he trained the simple rifle on one of the Grimm only to find it looking sickly. Puss and boils covered its body and its jaw looked rotten. With disgust he took the saftey off and trained the irons onto the Grimm, inly to have rifles barrel shoved towards the ground

"Hold your damn fire, those are with us" Death looked at Jaune's quizzical look and chuckled "Ah I never told you about my team did I?" Jaune shook his head rapidly side to side indicating a 'hell no'. "Well there's me, Hunter, and Wolf"

"Aren't there four in a team though?" Jaune asked totally confused. Who were these people? More importantly, why sre there Grimm not even 25 meters away looking as if though they'll fall apart if you looked at them the wrong way!

"We'll be getting to that later. First you have to learn what I can teach you alright?" Corvo said with a smile then jogged down the hill and past the sickly Grimm without batting a eye. Jaune thought to himself _'What in Oum did i sign up for?_ '

 **_** ** _(Que the SpongeBob Narrorator) Many Hours Later_** Jaune sat in a simple litter placd clinging to a bottle of water given to him by the man named Wolf. Who was a stout man mind you. Tattos that covered his arms with pictures of what he said was 'before your time'. Given a fresh set if clothes Jaune entered a side room amd changed. When he came back to the main room he noticed a simple red Castle on the left leg of both Wolf and Corvo it said nothing. After all, it could be the symbol of their team?

"Kid have a seat, Wolf and I need to have a talk with you." Corvo said. Jaune sat down, thankful to have something comfortable on his behind once more. "So this is him? Doesn't look like much, hell he'll die before he steps a foot past the FOB." Wolf looked at the Jaune who looked like he'd crap his pants at any given moment "Im kidding kid, whats your name and why'd old Buffalo Bill over here take you under his wing?" The stout man reached his hand out "Jaune reached out and shook it. "Jaune Arc, amd he offered to train me. Though I gotta admit this isn't what I expected."

Wolf laughed and true to his name let out at wolfish grin and simply said "Hey Buffalo Bill you really not tell him our codenames?" Corvo rolled his eyes and said "Why do you insinst on calling me that? One time, just once and you refuse to call me anything else? But no I didnt tell him, didn't want him running out before we got a chance to let him get the whole picture away from all his friends. Though since you wanna give me so much shit, why dont you tell'em old man."

Wolf looked at the young man and said plainly "Kid you seem pretty smart. Got a good head on ya and we'll keep it that way as long as you keep this quiet got it?" Jaune shook his head furiously not wanting to ever cross the man. In this life or whatever one Wolf would send him to if he said a word.

Wolf smiled and said with just a hint of pride "Well theres me, Pestilence, Corvo's is Death, and Hunter who you haven't met yet which is Famine

At that moment, the world seemed to come together in Jaunes mind. He remembered back in Ansel, the town crazy always talking about the men who brought the end of times. Famine, Pestilence, War, and Death. The Four Horsemen.

With a shaky voice Jaune managed the courage to ask "What about the other one? Ya know War? With a smile Pestilence asked Jaune "Well kid, if you survive this next few weeks. It'll be you."

 **_** ** _A/N_**

Dun dun dunnnnnn! Turns out the team is the Four Horsemen! Now this will be really the only thing that will bring our world to the world of Remnant. Sorry about the late update. Dogs getting surgery. Work has been hounding me, and I just haven't had time recently. But fear not! At the most I will update within the week! If I don't i will push out a not stating that this fic is still alive, and as long as people keep reading it, ill keep posting it.

Same as always, let me know through comments or hell even PM me if you like the fic. Cause quiet honestly I didnt expect this to blow up like it did. Figured one or two people would read it. Not what, the 13 or so follows and all that jazz. Thanks again.

Anarchychuckles signing out

-Deuses


	4. The Deal

**_AN_**

 _Welcome back friends, readers, and all far and in between! You have fallen into my trap and shall not be released until the end of this chapter bwhahahaha! Nah just messing around honestly. Enjoy the words, and hell leave a comment below if ya feelin frisky?_

"No way, theres no way in any form of hell im going to do this! Im a kid for Oums sake! Im only Seventeen!" Jaune exclaimed. "Why would you even consider me for something like this? I can't fight! There was a freakin' Beowolf when we first arrived and I couldn't shoot it once! Corvo over here put it down!"

Wolf looked at Jaune and rolled his eyes "Ya know kid, once upon a time I said that same damn thing. Why me? I'm just a kid, and I sure as hell can't do it. Ya know what my Instructor told me?" Jaune with his ever clueless mind shook his head "Embrace the suck" said Wolf with a half-hearted smiled and a reminicent look.

Jaune looked to Corvo, but the Reaper simply stated "Look Jaune, it's gonna be tough. The training you've been given now is nothing compared to what I will send you through. Think of it this way though. Right now if you stepped a single foot outside of our defenses, you'd die within the hour. Even the tiny ass rat looking Grimm would chew you up, spit you out" Jaune at this moment thought he wasnt worth anything, why did he want to be a Huntsman of he couldn't even swing a sword? "But!" Corvo said derailing Jaune's thought process "If you accept this training, any and everything out there will think twice and cower away tail tucked between its legs running for the hills."

At this Jaune chuckled and and asked the golden rule. "Whats the catch? Am I to work with one of you guys till I'm dead? Some black operative stuff with a dosier as thick as yours?"

Wolf then chuckled and simply stated "Nah, after your training, you'll do what you did before. Beacon Academy, chase girls around, take tests, and kill Grimm. No hidden deals. No strings attached."

"Then what are you getting out of this?" Jaune asked. "This is a total one sided deal, I'm receiving everything. Yet you'll stand empty handed? So what do you want?"

At this moment Corvo laughed and asked our unlucky hero "Well kid, honestly we're man short. our previous partner is dead and you sound perfect for the position. You'd do nothing. This honestly is a no strings attached deal. I train you, you go back into your little high school of kids with crazy mecha shift weapons, and live the simple life of a Hunter. Its simply kid. accept the offer"

Jaune sighed and said "Alright. When do we start?"

Corvo smirked and said "Now. We start now" With that the Reaper walked to a metal door and unlocked it opening a room full of caged lockers. Inside each one was an array of armaments.

"Take your pick War, trust me though. That toothpick and dinner plate you've got back at Beacon? Your never gonna want to use it again after using one of these bad girls" Said Corvo with a wild grin.

Jaune looked at the variety of Weapons and ammo with bewilderment. "How come these are all pre dust weapons?"

Wolf came up behind him and leaned against the door "Because the majority of these babies are easier to clean and maintain than the fancy high tech new age shit you see today." At this Wolf walked up to a rifle and grabbed a magazine "Take this baby for example, this here is a SCAR-H. She shoots a medium sized bullet, switches from semi to auto with the flip of a switch, and the standard mag is 30. I can put whatever scope I want on it. The best part though, I can take it apart in less that thirty seconds and field strip it in 15 seconds, clean it in thirty minutes and shoot it for an hours after without a single jam.

Jaune thought back to when Ruby decided to volunteered him to help clean Cresent Rose and rolled his eyes remembering that it took most of the day to make sure it was clean enough to operate and gave up. "Alright. I have no clue about any of this crap you realize that right? So what should i pick?"

At this Corvo smirked and grabbed a Carbine of the rack and set it down. "Say hello to your baby. This here is M249 Squad Automatic Weapon or SAW for short. She's fully auto, comes with a bi-pod for stability, she's also got a 100 round belt that jams like a motherfucker sometimes, oh and shes an unhappy bitch all around."

Jaune laughed nervously and shook his head"actuallyyyyyy ill take this one. . .what is it?" grabbing the closest rifle looking thing nearby

"That's Bertha, you cant have her Jaune" Wolf laughed "After all, shes mine"

Corvo rolled his eyes and gave Jaune a weapon "Jaune stick with something simple. Its a M4A1. 30 round mag. decent rate of fire. Easy, simple, and a sweet ass carbine."

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do now?" Jaune asked

Corvo grabbed a small circled from his pocket and started to make a popping sound with it. "Take a pinch put it between your teeth and lip, and relax for a bit"

Corvo opened the can to reveal a bunch of wet brown strings and took a pinch of it and did as he said earlier. Jaune followed suit but not nearly as cleanly. "What the hell is this stuff Corvo? Its kinda sweet" Jaune asked quizitivly.

Corvo grabbed a bottle and spit into it "That my friend is snuff. spit into this, dont swallow or you'll be sick. Training will start tomorrow, We'll do classes first and some workouts, then we'll add drills and rifle qualifications. I want you used to carring that bitch befofe we put anything on it and you fire it."

Jaune spit into the bottle and felt a little dizzy but pushed it away and asked "Alright, so what are we doing today?"

Corvo laughed and said "War, what were going to do today is simple. We're gonna but some hair on your chest with a help from some whikey, your gonna keeping dipping, and then and only then. . . I'm gonna turn you into an Operator."

 ** _A/N_** So I know its later than what I'd like to publish but work, a puppy and getting married will do that. You all don't need to worry about my personal life though. Just enjoy the chapter leave a comment, and keep doing what you do in life. The meat is coming up dont you worry. This'll be the last of the prologe and the juicy meaty bits will be coming. Possibly with some zesty lemony flavoring down the road? If you didn't understand the thing I just said heres the translation

Violence and porn.

Anyways hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if you want

~Essayons~


	5. Welcome to Beacon 2

**_AN_**

So, I hate doing time jumps, but theres a lot of stuff I can't cover as my prior career in the real world *le gasp* no its not some high speed spec ops wetworks shit like I'm writing, just an average ground pounder. Now, this'll probably be the last of the info dumping, and then next chapter there shall be blood. Blood raining onto the sands of Rome *insert more manic laughter* . . . .wait, I just got confirmation. Rome will not be scheduled for the blood rains this evening. Turns out thier dead. Well shit.

Anywaysssss enjoy the chapter!

 _4 Months After Spec Ops training_

Jaune looked up to Beacon Academy once more. Not with the awe and wonder he once had, but with a sense of happiness. He had finished training, he had done the unthinkable, and he survived. Not by much but the things Corvo told him to do were things many people would question. Truth be told, Jaune liked it. Don't misunderstand though. At first it was hell. The constant punishments for not moving fast enough or making a mistake. Death called it a smoking session, but it felt more like an entire day worth of pushups and extra running with at least 100lbs worth of gear. But after the smoking sessions died down, Jaune began to enjoy his training. Rifle shooting, Urban tactics, Explosive training, HALO (High altitude low opening) jumps, and something that looked like a grown up obstacle course. Needless to say, he never got motion sick anymore.

As our fateful hero was caught up in his daydreaming he failed to notice the eyes on him. His friends looked at the J in JNPR and didnt even recognize him anymore. The man, for boy he could be no longer called was kitted out with a pair of black boots, cargo pants, and a red t shirt which quiet honestly might've been a tad bit small. Over that He had a black plate carrier with two white rifles in the front. Jaune had filled out the wire frame he had used to be. Now he wasn't some body builder jacked to the nine, but a mix between muscle and slim even better for what he was trained for.

Snapping out of his trance Jaune noticed his old team, slung his weapon over his shoulder and walked towards his friends but the first person he saw was not someone among his team, but Blake Belladonna. The girl in question instantly caught his stare and shifted uncomfortably desperate to avoid the spotlight.

Pyrrha catching onto the almost intimate stare spoke up "Jaune! Its good to finally see you again! I see you hit the gym while you were on vacation as well!" The girls desperate attempt to catch his gaze worked and Jaune broke his gaze from Blake

"Yeah, I really needed the time off. Did I miss anything important?" Jaune asked half-heartedly. See Wolf told him about how everyone aside from Ozpin thought he took a vacation back home. That he needed the RR cause of the added stress he was under.

Ruby jumped onto Jaune with the might of the thing she was named after, but she held onto him with the force of a Ursa "Its so goodnto see youuuuuu! I thought you were never gonna come back!"

"Sis you really thing Vomit Boy would leave? Not a chance since he's still after Ice Queen, though. . .I see that and a few other things changed. No pucking as soon as your off the bullhead, andddd your after the pussycat? Careful she's a fiesty one" joked Yang.

The girl mentioned just rolled her eyes and ignored her and said "Welcome back Jaune, hope your time off was helpful"

Jaune simply replied "All to much it did honestly. Though i hate to cut this short, I really need to see Headmaster Ozpin. I'll catch up with everyone afterwards I promise." With that, Jaune made his was to Ozpin's office

 _'Wow he's changed a lot. No goofy awkward smiles, not even the air sickness. What happened in Ansel to change him so much?'_ Thought Blake.

"Whatcha thinkin' Blakey? Are you drooling over Vomit Boy? His _well_ muscled body going down on you?" Joked Yang with one of her most teasing smirks.

"What? No Yang! I was thinking about the book you made me leave in the room! I was on a really good part!" Blake blushed lightly at the thought of anyone let alone Jaune doing such a dirty deed.

"Whatever Blakey I'm your partner, you can't hide these things from me" She said as she prodded her unlucky partner.

"Yang I'm sure I'd know if I thought of anyone, let alone Jaune like that." Blake said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know Blake, I'm just teasing you. Seriously though he really has changed a lot. Did you see what he what he was wearing? That stuff really is old. The only place I've seen that stuff is in one of my Dad's old video games he made us play when we were little. Battlefield or something like that I think? Still though, he was quite the image. When I first saw him I thought he was gonna lay siege to Beacon all by himself." Yang said half joking.

At this Blake laughed and said "Yeah right. Jaune? Clumsy goofy Jaune? I know what yiu mean though. He seemed off. Kinda different, obviously he got some training in Ansel. Maybe it was his Dad? He's a hunter isnt he? Guess he did a workover with him?"

"I'll say, gotta admit he's some good eye candy. He isn't flaunting it like some monkey tailed faunus we know. Its all under that armor. That shirt looked a little tight around the arms and shoulders too. Wouldn't mind getting a peak at that." At this Yang licked her lips and made an over zealous exasperation sound.

"If so head over heals for him, why not go for him yourself?" Blake said with a hint of jealousy.

Yang laughed and said "Oh no no no, Mama's good Blakey, eye candy is good enough for me. Besides I'm pretty sure Phyrra is in her bathroom working out her issues with just the sight of him" at this she added a wink.

"Gross Yang! I do not want to be picturing that right at the moment!" Said Blake. "You really are just trying to get a rise of me aren't you?"

With a smirk Yang jested "Hey, thats my job as your partner and in our team. Your the broody one, Wiess is the moody one, and Rubes is the quiet one."

Blake rolled her eyes and said "Dont let the Ice Queen catch you saying that, you might find your bed frozen and i do _not_ want to be caught in crossfire."

"Oh I knew I was growing on you!" Yang exclaimed.

 **Somewhere In the Grimmlands**

Corvo sat across from Wolf, whiskey in the middle of the table. Two glasses set out for thier respective drinkers. "Ya know Wolf, I think the kid will do alright. I taught him everything he needs to know. Honestly I don't know how the kid survived cause I really doubted him at first." At this he took a swig and smiled. "It's good to see some of my time and his hard work pay off."

Wolf smiled and said " I remember teaching you Urban Tactics at one point. You weren't much better to be honest, but you caught on pretty quick. Though i was a dick and made you use the M249 to clear buildings." he chuckled at that recalling the memory.

"I was only eighteen ya old man, and if i remember right, you shot the shit out of me with simulator rounds when I didn't clear a corner correctly." Corvo laughed at the memory and sighed. "Those were simpler times. Didn't have to do this job. We didn't have the codenames amd redacted files. Just a bunch of kids, an old man in uniforms just being soldiers." Corvo lifted his drink "To the good ol days"

Wolf clinked his glass against Corvos and said "To the good ol days, and we see that crazy bunch one day" At this both finished thier respective drinks.

"Alright Buffalo Bill, I'm hitting the hay. I'll see ya in the morning" Wolf said and then made his was to his room.

"Oh come on! It was one time! Give me a break!" Corvo exclaimed. "Night old man"

 ** _A/N_** Aha! I live and quite honestly I'm surprised you peeps are still here! I'll say this again, I was never Special Forces, but I know they do the exact same stupid stuff us normal guys did. Also that Buffalo Bill thing was completely a real thing. Never let me see the end of it, still doesn't honestly. Well I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is combat class. 'But Chuck, he has a M4? Hows that gonna fair against people with aura and mecha shift weapons?' Oh my dear readers. We shall see. We shall see. Anyways, have a good day and remember kiddies. Dont stuff dead hookers in the truck of your car!

~Essayons~


	6. Trial by Fire (Take II)

**A/N**

Eyo! Welcome back to some more When A Good Man Falls. I'd insert something snippy here but honestly I'm out of one liners. So moving on. I'd like to say thank you to the readers and commenters. Surprised this is getting as much popularity as it is. After all, I'm just a dude who blew shit up not to long ago. Now to the nity gritty meaty stuff! TALLY HO!

 ** _-Combat Class-_**

Jaune stood in the arena. M4 loaded, and selector switch moved to semi. Professor Goodwitch was drabbling on and on about rules of engagement and how to not severly injue one another, but honestly Jaune didn't care. Who might be on the other end of our newly trained idiot? Why none other than Cardin Winchester. I know cliche right?

The buzzer rang and instantly Cardin closed the distance. His mace primed and ready to swing. With a gutteral roar he swung, though Jaune was gone. With slight confusion, Cardin looked ahead of him only to see Jaune standing 2 meters from him. M4 trained and finger on the trigger, only this time the weapon wasnt on semi. With a burst of flame, lead flew into Cardins aura. At 750 rounds per minute, Jaune dumped the mag into Cardin. The unlucky boy losing half of his aura. At this Jaune threw his rifle to the ground and pulled out a knife. Closing the distance faster than Cardin could react Jaune kicked Cardin in the knee, making the boys leg bend at an awkward angle he fell to one knee. At this Jaune turned, slicing Cardin at the base of his neck. Would not be for aura, the boy would've been paralyzed for life maybe even dead. Jaune then pushed Cardin to the floor and grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Slowly and almost casually placing the knife onto his throat and whispered into his ear one word

"Surrender"

At this Cardin roared and tried to fight back. Pushing himself up he attempted to fall onto Jaune but our fateful hero pushed the knife deeper into Cardins throat. The barrier that protected him weakening second by second. By this time Cardin was just above the red, so Jaune threw Cardin to the ground and slamed the grip of the knife into Cardins temple and once again placed the knife into Cardin's throat just above the tracea.

At this Goodwitch called out "Winner! Jaune Arc! I must say Mr Arc your form has doubled imensly. I do hope this isn't a one time fluke though. My only critique is that this is a training session. Not a battlefield. Keep that in mind young man." At this Jaune only nodded and grabbed his rifle and left. Once again Goodwitch gave her piece of mind, only to Cardin this time. "Mr Winchester, keeo in mind that brute strength can only get you so far. You must think with a precise mind and know who your enemy is. Though i would see to the nurse about your wound"

With this Cardin got up and looked at the board. His aura was completely gone. Almost at an instant he felt a sting on his throat, he lifted his hand and pulled it back to find blood and a tiny nick on his neck. "The punk got lucky, next time he won't know what hit him" with a sneer he picked uo his mace and left.

"Oh my Oum that was so coooool! You were all like **'BLAM BLAM BLAM** surrender Cardin before I beat you up into next week' Jaune how'd you do all that! That was so awesome! You gotta let me look at that weapon!" Exclaimed Ruby. Her mouth running almost as fast as her semblance, without a single secind for air.

"Yeah Lover Boy, who taught you to fight like that? Your Dad?" Asked Yang

With a chuckle Jaune stated "No, someone I met in Ansel taught me. He was ex-military or something like that? He was a pretty cool guy though."

"I'll say, you really dominated that match Jaune. I figured you would do well but quite honestly I didn't think you'd own the entire match." Stated Pyrrha "Though I am quiet proud you did as well as you did"

With that Jaune asked "Hey Ruby how about a team leader meeting likenwe used to? I'll let you look at Ol Faithful? She needs to be cleaned anyways. I feel like shooting at someone like Cardin just made my rifle 10 times as dirty as usual"

At this Ruby exploded with glee not giving anyone else a chance to talk with Jaune. Taking him by hand and using her semblance to rush off into Beacon's armory.

 ** _-The Armory-_**

They arrived at the armory, and demanded that Jaune show his rifle to her. For a second she blushed but shook it away knowing thats not what she meant.

Jaune began to disassemble his M4. Explaining each bit as he went on with it. "This here is the firing pin" he said pointing to a small metal stick. "It hits the back of one of my bullets creating a explosion not unlike dust. The only difference is, the powder in one of my rounds is gunpowder. It looks kinda like salt but trust me it smells bitter but honestly after you spend all day firing you'll love it"

"But wouldn't it get everywhere? I know dust kinda smells like whatever type you use, and its honestly kinda relaxing." Said Ruby.

"Well for me, gunpowder is my aroma therapy. As a wise man once said. 'The aroma of gunpowder is sweeter than all the perfumes of Vacuo." Jaune said with a smile. "Well before i start cleaning her would you like to shoot it?"

At this the little reaper lit up "Really?"

"Yeah sure knock yourself out Ruby. Dont actually do that though. I do **not** need Yang on my ass if you did." Jaune joked.

With a few giggles and chuckles they made thier way to the firing range. Jaune picked out a target shaped like a Beowolf and set it up and grabbed the rifle. "Now I know you probably already know all this but I wanna go over it with you. You bring the rifle up to you shoulder, aim down the sights, move the selector switch to semi, and only then place your finger on the trigger." Finishing his statement, Jaune did exactly as he said and then explained "After all of this you breathe in and then out. After that you'll have a natural pause and then slowly pull the trigger. Since its your first time firing something like this, it might kick like a mule. Don't let go though." Finishing the ritual he performed almost daily not even two months ago he handed the rifle to Ruby.

"Okay Jaune, I've got this!" She said with a confident smile. She went through the steps Jaune had spoken of and trained on the dasterly Grimm made of paper and squeezed the trigger.

Now you think Ruby has got this, she fires a sniper rifle that turns into a scythe right? So she's got this! Turns out. Ruby did not have it. The rifle kicked knocking the poor girl back several steps.

"Holy shizz Jaune this thing kicks so much! How do you even aim?" Exclaimed Ruby.

Jaune chuckled at Ruby's attempt of cursing and said"Easy Ruby, watch and learn. But as my mentor used to say. . 'But first! Lemme put a dip in'. " At this Jaune pulled a red can oit of his pocket and packed it. Taking a pinch out he popped it into his mouth and grabbed the rifle. Moving the selector switch back to semi he emptied the magazine into the paper target and then spit onto the floor.

"Jaune what was that? It smells bad and looks brown." Ruby askes quite confused.

"Every man has his sin. Mine is something that is a little old school and my trainer got into the habbit." Jaune said with a little hint of pride. "Now don't worry about that alright? And make sure not to tell Pyrrha alright? She'd kill me." He joked.

Ruby rolled her eyes and was about to retort one a zippy one liner but was cut off short by Yang on her scroll. "Hey Yang!" said Ruby. After what seemed like a few minutes she hung up and finally said to Jaune "Sorry Jaune, gotta go. Team drama and all that. It was nice to finally have another team meeting and catch up though! Bye!"

They bid each other goodbye, Jaune went to cleaning his rifle. The door to the room opened up and he looked up to see none other than Blake.

"Hey there Blake, how'd you like the fight?" Jaune asked.

Blake chuckled and stated "That was no fight, that was a one sided battle where a cat was playing with a mouse."

Jaune laughed and joked "Your one to talk. Ya know that bow isn't hiding anything right? I personally don't mind it but honestly, I think you'd look better without it. You don't have to worry about me spilling your secret" With that he spit into a bottle he kept nearby.

"Thank you Jaune, I didn't figure you would, but thats not why I came in here. I can in here to ask you something." Blake said with a almost deadly serious demeanor.

"Alright, then speak up kitty cat" Jaune joked trying to ease her up.

Blake looked at Jaune and thought about how she was going to word it, finally giving up she just put it bluntly. "Would you like to come to Tukson's Book Store with me? There are so many books coming out soon and I may have bought them all. I'd ask my team but most of the books are something I'd not want them seeing."

"Ah so its erotica? Hey I'm not one to judge, after all its just as good as some of the best ones out there. Gets the blood pumping too" Jaune said with a wink, but only got an eye roll in return. "Yeah I can help, when are you heading into Vale to get them?"

Blake smiled and said "Friday next week, I'll send the details to your scroll later. Thanks so much Jaune!" With that Blake like the shadow she was. Not a footstep, not a sound.

Then it dawned on Jaune. When the hell did Blake walk uo to him and ask something of him? He could've sworn that not 4 months ago she could care less? Ah well, time changes a lot of things.

Finally finishing up cleaning his rifle, he sighed in happiness knowing that the droning was done. All in all, cleaning his weapon was relaxing. Though sometimes he just wished he could speed up the process.

As he set up to take off, his scroll buzzed. Not his Beacon scroll, but a black much thicker one. With a sigh he answered it. "War speaking, what's up?"

"Look Jauney, remember when I said there was no strings attached to your training? Well that still is true but I have a simple request." Said Death on the other end.

"Yeah I can help out. What's going on?" Asked our newly deemed Horsemen

"Ill send the file over to you alright? Thanks a lot Jaune. Now I'm gonna be running with you this mission, and you'll have to introduce me to your friends sadly." Said Corvo with a sigh.

Confused Jaune asked him "Death be honest with me, what the fuck is going on?"

"Well remember my dossier? How the body count is pretty stacked? Well yiur gonna have to start working on yours son." Said Corvo with a sigh. "Im sorry son, I really didn't want to do this to you. But we need a third man and Famine is off doing another mission. It'll be two days tops I promise."

"Well what's the objective?" Asked Jaune "I don't mind getting my hands dirty if i have to Death, so ill gladly help."

"I'm still sending you a dossier on the target but its Adam Taurus. Normally we don't get involved in things this public, but we've got to." Said Corvo with a bit of urgency.

"Alright, when do we start?" Asked Jaune with a gulp. ' _A leader of the White Fang? The most radical terrorist in Remnant? Well fuck me sideways_ ' thought Jaune.

"We start today, hope you've kept your rifle clean? Cause your gonna be putting a few scratch marks into the metal." Corvo joked trying to lighten the mood.

Jaune chuckled and said "Got my metal rod ready and waiting to add tally marks already Death. Where do we meet?"

"Meet us by the Crow Bar. Pestilence and I will be our usual selves. Put your gear in a backpack or something. Just don't come in wearing it all got it?"

"Roger, I'll be there in 2 hours tops." Said Jaune amd with that he hung up and spit into the bottle again.

"Fuck. Lets hope you hold up baby alright? Ya know i should really give you a set name? Ah well I'll figure it out later." said Jaune.

Grabbing his rifle and heading into his dorm room he grabbed a bag, changed into more casual clothes, amd put his gear into the bag. Stuffing his rifle into the bag as well by taking it apart, he slung his bag onto his back and looked at Crocea Mors. Dusty and looking more a antique than anything, he wipped the dust off and strapped it to his hip. After all, gotta look like a Huntsman right? Finally catching up with his team he explained how he had to go for a day. He made uo sime half-assed story about his dog or something like that and took off.

Never a dull moment huh?

 ** _A/N_** Alright, so your thinking but Chuckles theres already a chapter 6? Well halfway through I was drunk. Made something that wasnt supposed to be there annnnd Then in the morning realized what I did. so I'm correcting the issue. Don't think it'll be a Jaune x Blake fic though? Not sure on pairing. Anyways gotta run. Enjoy and sorry bout that guys!

~Essayons~


	7. Fire In the Hole!

A/N

So in the comments a guest asked how is it possible to change so much within a 4 month span. So in the US Army, basic combat training is 3 months, during that time your constantly training. That alone is designed to turn you into what the Army wants of you. After that, you would move into what job you picked to be trained in. As a combat engineer, it took 4 months overall to learn everything i needed to do my job properly. Then fresh out of my training I was in Afghanistan driving a overgrown tractor with a mine detector on the front looking for IED's. My first firefight changed me a lot, afterall blowing some afghani's hesd off with a M249 SAW will do that to you I guess? After that I spent over the course of two tours in afgan I spent a year and a half in a sand ridden desert with spiders the size of a head. In short, 4 months of training can do a lot. Also, no I know Jaune isn't some wimp in the beginning. But it started before his training, so he had no basis. Also the "do you want your friends to die because of you ordeal'? If his friends were out for the count, and it was just him standing prior to him receiving any training? Theyd all be dead. Now I know, long A/N right? How about we say fuck this A/N shit and get to the good stuff ey?

 ** _0200 Outer Edges of Vale -_**

Vale was probably the most beautiful at night. The street lights giving off a warm glow. The shattered moon always present giving a ever present ominous glow. The people all asleep except for the occasional drunk, or thief. Though this is not what wasn't what the night intaled. In an alleyway stood three men, clad in black, balaclavas covering thier heads. The only things that stood out were the symbols painted upon the chest of each. Twin rifles, a skull, and the fangs and eyes of a Beowolf. Each man holding his respective weapon. War holding not a M4, but a ACR. Death an SCAR-L, and Pestilence donning a SCAR-H.

"Look boys you know the drill. We move fast, we move hard, and we make them shit thier pants alright? War, it might be your first time. But hey everyone's gotta pop that cherry at some point right?" Said Pestilence with a chuckle.

War and Death nodded, and with that everyone racked a round into the chamber. The respective clicks of safeties coming off, and nods from everyone signaled a ready up.

"Pestilence your center and War you'll take the rear" Stated Death. Stacking up on the side entrance in the alleyway, they readied for entry. "War your up. Blow that fucking door open!"

Following orders, War primed the door with volitile Dust explosive known as D-3, and pulled the M81 detonator.

The entire structure shook with the blast. People waking from their slumber, and running for weapons. As 3 of the 4 Horsemen breached the main lobby, 4 men were identified. Each member of the team finding a tango to train on dropped each one. Moving on, they split up through the house. War taking ground floor, Death second floor, and Pestilence the basement.

 ** _- The Basement_**

Wolf descended down the stairwell, checking corner after corner not finding a single enemy operative. Reaching the bottom of the steps, Wold slung his rifle and grabbed his shotgun. "Well Bertha, lets spill some blood? The crazed operatir chuckled at his antics and racked a shell.

"~ _Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies. Ashes to ashes we all fall down~_ " Wolf repeated the nursery ryhme over and over. nearing a small room at the end of the basement he stopped the mantra and knocked on the door and asked in a sing song tone which quiet honeslty was crudely out of tune "~Do you wanna help me hide your body? It probably won't be in one piece!" At the end of the god aweful tune he kicked the door straight off the hinges and found a single tango. Clad in white, and a bone mask there was one thing that stood out on his uniform. The giant yellow stain running down the length of his pant legs.

"Well well well we got a pisser over here" Said Pestilence "Remember what i said about hiding your body? Well I'll be honest with ya pal, it'll definitely be in multiple pieces with a crisp singe" With the end of his sentence Bertha let loose a two steel ball bearings, only following suit of that was a mixture known as 'Dragons Breath'. The rounds puncturing into the chest cavity of the poor fellow was nothing compared to the flames that engulfed him. With that the White Fang member would do what any rationally sane man would do. He screamed.

"Ahhh music to my ears my friend." Wolf said with a grin that clearly matched his name. After the flames died down and the smell of burning flesh, magnesium, and phosphorus permeated the house Wolf racked another round "Nothing like a hard days work am I right?

"Basement clear" Wolf spoke into his mic and then grabbed _the hachet strapped to his leg_ _began to sing horridly off key and creppily slowly "~Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of possies. Ashes to ashes, we all fall down~"_

 ** _Ground Floor -_**

Kicking a door open and dropping two White Fang members, War peeked the far corner behind the door only to have his rifle ripped from his grasp. A bear of a man, appeared holding his weapon.

With a laugh you could tell came from his core the White Fang member snapped the rifle. "Like it matters who you are, I will crush you! Me! The epic Tazerface will destroy you!"

War lost it, he laughed so hard that the bear of a man had stopped his rant. "Wait your name is Tazerface? What the actual fuck? Was 'Kick Me' taken already? I thought Bear Faunus were supposed to be smart?" With that, War grabbed the Faunus now known as Tazerface amd slammed his face into the doorframe and through the door. Grabbing his knife and shoving it into his eye socket and slowly pushing it into his brain War shurgged "Meh with that 'epic' of a name i figured he'd put up a fight? Oh well moving on.

Grabbing his rifle off the floor he proceeded to clear room after room. Kill after kill, Jaune came to a room with nothing but a empty desk. Clearing the room and finding nothing War opened his commo chanell and spoke "Ground Floor clear"

 ** _- Second Floor -_**

The second floor was more of an office room really. stairwell leading straight to a single room. Grabbing a snake cam, Death slid it under the doorway. Seeing only a single Faunus only this one was in fancier clothing.

Priming his M26 MASS underneath his rifle he fired a shell between the dead bolt and doorknob then kicked the door open. " **PUT YOUR OUM FUCKING HANDS ON THE TABLE BEFORE I BLOW YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF FUCKER!** " Corvo commanded.

The Snake Faunus threw his hands on the table and stood legs apart. Visibly shaking in his boots, the smell of gunpowder and shit filled the air

"Oum damn did you just shit yourself?" Laughed Death

The Faunus nodded quickly in hopes it would help save his life. Unfortunately for him that's where he was wrong.

"Now you realize that bringing White Fang into Vale is a crime in itself correct? I imagine ill find files within that computer of yours too, another crime in itself. Luckly for you I'm not here to turn you in Sir.

"Your not?" the man asked hopefully, tears forming in his eyes.

"Nope. I'm here to kill ya!" With that Death fired to shells from the M26 MASS. One for each kneecap, afterall can't run when ya can't stand.

With a gutteral scream, the faunus made a mad crawl for the stairwell in hopes of escape. Only to be stopped by a boot in his spine holding him in place.

"Now now, we were just getting started Micheal. Tell ya what. Since you were so cooperative I'll make it quick ey?" Death moved with the swiftness of a man whose been in the business for way to long and pulled his knife and slit his throat with one quick movement.

The sounds of the man gurgling as the blood ran into the carpet and down the stairwell was the only sounds that filled the building. As the man strugfled to cover his wound Death pulled the chair from behind the office amd sat in it and watched the man choke and drown in his own blood and spit.

With a sigh Death activated his mic and spoke "Upper Floor clear, lets get out of here gentlemen"

 ** _A/N_**

Well. Hope ya liked it? Also let me reiterate/re-phrase the upper A/N. Training can only go so far, it's what you put into said training that you'll get out. So example for ya okay? To get better st shooting what do you do? You shoot. You practice breath control, keeping your weapon on target, and your trigger squeeze. Also I understand Jaune wasn't a overall wimp in the beginning, but hey I think he was overall weak in strength at the start. Allbeit now he's like a legit Paladin or some shit, hes always been my favorite character. Hense the me making a chapter about him being basically a modern badass. Lastly, yeah I know Wolf is crazy. Trust me he is in real life too.

P.S. Love getting the comments. Good, bad, and the ugly. Kinda super fuckin shocked its got what 50 something follows? Hot damn people.

This is Buffalo Bill signing off

~Essayons~


	8. A Well Needed Talk

**_Nothin' to say everyone. Only Happy Halloween and all that shit. Eat candy and enjoy my favorite holiday._**

 ** _It_** was 0600 in Vale, the shattered moon dipping into the horizon. The Sun rising to replace it. The fated trio sat on the edge of a cliff, laughter filled the forest. Smiles on each of their faces. Cigars and whiskey passed around.

"Hey Corvo, remember when you first showed uo to the unit? How Ssg A told you to check for weak spots on the Buffalo's and Huskey's?" Wolf said with a shit eating grin

"Yeah, I remember. An impressionable seventeen years old kid thinking he was doing his part. Though lets not forget when you lost your helmet in Vacuo? Saw yoy runnin' around like a damn chicken that got his head snapped off." Corvo said with equal gusto

"Ah but lets not forget good ol Jaune here, when we set him up in the Grimmlands with his rifle and a day's worth of food! You had your damn tsil between your legs man!" Wolf gave off deep laugh at the memory and drinking to the thought

"Yeah because I thought I was all alone with two mags and the clothes on back old man!" Jaune barked back with equal jest.

"Ah shit man even though you weren't the worst fighter, but damn you've came a long way. I'm proud of you kid" Corvo said with a smile and a puff.

Jaune smiled "Enough of that sappy bullshit man, lets just enjoy this moment alright?"

With a sigh and smiles all around, the trio sat and enjoyed the sunrise. Hours passed by, Corvo passed out due to the warm rays, the gentle breeze, and the sheer amount of booze in his stomach.

Finally Wolf broken the silence. "Kid even though you've got all this training, a few kills under your belt, and good looks. There's things that this life won't fill. Booze and a few nights in a 'No Tell Motel' with someone you can't even remember the name of won't fix it either. As sappy as it sounds, find someone. Hold onto them. And don't let go alright? Oum knows Corvo and I know what happens. So do both of us a favor kid. Don't turn to the booze and the killing as your only solace alright?"

Jaune was speechless, Wolf never poured his heart out into anything but his work, but after hearing his spiel he understood why. It was all he had left.

With a cocky grin, Wolf ended the heart to heart "So, Beacon ey? Plenty of girls your age that are very beautiful, hell if I was your age and had the charm I used to, I'd be trying to work my magic on every single one of them. So my question is, who you pining for kid?"

Jaune rolled his eyes and spoke up "Honestly, haven't really thought about it. Definitely not Prryha though. She likes me, but i don't feel the same. She's more of a mother figure and a best friend in all reality."

"What about that redheaded girl? Not the one going after that boy Ren but the other one. Rudy or something like that.

"Wolf I didn't think you delved into my love life like that? But no. **Ruby** isn't someone I'd see in that light. She's more of a surrogate sister, plus Yang would murder me." Jaune said with a chuckle

"Yang? which one is that? The blonde one or the white haired one?" Wolf asked

"The blonde one old man" Said Jaune.

"Then why not her? She's cute, a good fighter, and believe it or not I bet she's fairly smart." Wolf asked him

"Cause she's to spontaneous. She's a wild card man" Jaune said.

"Then how about the black haired one? If I remember you telling us about it, she's all moody and broody and stuck in a book. Bet she's a kinky motherfucker eh?" Wolf jested with a chuckle.

"Aren't you a little old for saying things like that?" Jaune joked "Honestly, I thought about it but I don't think it'd work out."

"Oh cut the bullshit Jaune, your denying your options before they even have a chance" Wolf said and took a sip of his glass. "Let me give you a little history lesson but you never heard it from me alright? Corvo used to be happily married. Wife, kids, the white picket fence suburban life. He was still in the Army, but he was happy. Then one day, a man came into his home and killed them while we were deployed. I've never seen a man so lost before. He threw what he had left of a love he threw into the Army and the booze. After a while I sent him to Sapper school. He passed with flying colors. Long story short is one day we were on a mission, I let him take command and it brought the attention of the team were in now. The man i knew, in the Army was burried with his wife and kids. He's a good man, but he's efficient now." Wolf said with a sigh and another sip of his drink. "What im trying to say is this. This world is short. It's cruel, and it's honestly a straight up bitch with a 12 inch strap-on looking to fuck someone else over. Be happy, find someone you'd be willing to be with. Have a few heartbreaks and shed a few tears sometimes. Cause at the end of the day your still human. Your entilted to be happy."

Jaune thought for a moment and said "Wolf. Your drunk. That was so many different things. But i got your message. I'll put some thought into it alright?"

"Good, now I'll get Corvo up. You go back to your team. Go watch a movie. Hell, just enjoy the time you have with them cause it won't be going to classes all day and sparing with one another. We taught you to be ruthless when you grab that rifle. Tell them Jaune. Tell them about us, The Horsemen, what we do. I'll see ya around kid alright?" With that Wolf picked up Corvo and walked into the woods whistling a tune completely out of tune

Jaune sighed and gave a weak smile amd thought 'Well, time to break the news'

 ** _-Team JNPR'S Room-_**

"You were never in Ansel? You were in the Grimmlands? Jaune why? That was so dangerous, what if you got hurt or even worse died?" Prryha asked

"I was never in danger. Corvo and Wolf always had my back from the beginning. It was still training though? I still am better than I used to be am i not?" Jaune asked her

"At what cost? You just told me that you killed people today! That's not the job of a huntsman Jaune, that the work of someone who sweeps people under the rug!" Prryha exclaimed.

"Prryha I'm not asking you to accept what I might have to do sometimes. I dont expect any of you to accept it. I just need you to understand. Jaune spoke to his team, allbeit Nora was silent and Ren ever the stoic one. "Wolf told me to tell my team so the ones I hold close to me, my friends, know what I have to do sometimes. I'd rather you all know now then 2 weeks down the road I come home one day with broken bones and full of holes."

Ren spoke up at this "Jaune let us help you, we're your team. Your like a brother to me, and I'd rather not let you do these things alone but if you think better I'll understand. Hopefully everyone else thinks the same."

All around there were sounds of confirmation.

"Guys I'm never going to be alone. Wolf and Corvo have always had my back amd always will. But I'm sorry. I don't want you guys getting caught up in this mess. Its bloody, and ugly. You all have potential to be great Huntsmen, don't get me wrong I'm always going to be with you guys. It's just what I do isn't what you guys are meant for. Let this be my burden alright?" Asked Jaune.

"Jaune, I won't force you to let us go. But do us a favor silly butt?" Nora asked with a smile and a nudge "Tell us next time you head out, tell us. We can't have our fearless leader gone and not be able to cover for him can we?"

With a smile and a hug Jaune spoke up "I'll make sure to tell you all next time. Hopefully they'll be few and far though."

Somber smiles all around and quiet filled the dorm. Finally Jaune spoke up, and with a smirk he said "Todays a Saturday right? Ive got something to lift the spirits, you guys don't have to but hey lifes short."

Pulling a half empty bottle of whiskey he smiled "I wont make you guys drink any, but after the fucked up morning I had I need a drink. Your more than welcome to join me." Cracking open the bottle he poured a glass for himself. "Any takers?"

Ren and Nora at the same time said "Count me in" They looked at one another and laughed. Prryha was always a straight girl on the straight and narrow. Never drank and never cussed. Though today, she hit the fuck it button "I'll take a glass too Jaune"

Jaune smiled and poured three more glasses "Now since this is your first I'm gonna add something else to it. Makes it burn less, and tastes a little better." Adding a little honey and pouring root beer into all the glasses he handed each one. "Drink it slowly, if you start to feel a a warm buzzy feeling stop. I don't need you guys puking on me." Handing a cup to each smiled and watched the faces.

Nora shook her head wildly after the first taste and shuddered, Prryha visibly relaxed after just a sip, but Ren was the most interesting. The man drank half of it, smiled and said "Jaune I've never drank whiskey before, but every so often my father let me drink saké evry so often. This is far better than what I had back then."

With a drink from his cup and a smile Jaune gave a toast "To team JNPR! To the nights we'll never remember, with family we'll never forget!"

Everyone lifted their cups to that and took a drink. Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a snigger and asked "How many of those do you have tucked away Jaune?"

With a smile Jaune said "Way to many to count Pyr."

 ** _A/N_**

Hoped ya liked it guys! And yes I have a multitude of toasts such as that. but my favorite?

Heres to a long life and a happy one

A quick death and an easy one

A good girl and a honest one

A cold glass and another one

Haha yeah, again hope you've all enjoyed this so far? Leave a comment or hell just keep doing what you're doing. Also Happy Halloween! After all, the crazies come out and play tonight

~Essayons~


	9. Not a Chapter Just an AN

Just wanted to say thanks to all the reads, favs and follows! Im honestly surprised this has caught as much attention as it has. So again thank you all. As long as people keep reading, ill keep pushing out updates. Now im gonna break some stuff down for all the questions that I know of alright?

Jaune wasnt an a wimp in the beginning, but I'm sure as shit that after Pyr unlocked his aura he wasn't the best.

•Chuckles there are 4 Horsemen, how come we've only met three of them?

\- Well my favorite people, Famine will be making an appearance soon.

•They cant drink! They're underage!

-Lets be real here. I'm sure as shit that most people had something alcoholic underages? If not good for you, you get a gold star and a pat on the back. Though for me? I drank a lot as a teenager.

•Were you really in the military? You seem to beat around the bush on a few aspects?

\- Why yes, I spent 2 years on Afghanistan, and served 4 years. My old unit was a rapid deployment unit so it was quick rotations. I was a 12B for you military people out there. For those that don't know, a combat engineer. My MOS was IED detection, Breach and Clear, and Urban Tactics. Theres a bunch of minor shit that we do that isnt in the job description but that list is a long shit show.

Oh yeah I remember there's one comment that asked about the spitting. Well snuff, or better known as chewing tobbacco goes between the lip and gums. It turns your spit brown/black and I would not recommend swallowing that. You'll puke your guts and shit through a screen door 40 meters out. In short. . . you'll get the runs. Plus believe it or not, its safer than smoking.

Also I was in the Army, so its Hoorah marine. Get that oorah shit outta here. Nah im kidding. Appreciate the comment and stay safe out there!

Honestly thats about it. Thank you again for the support, and heres looking to the new chapter! Stay safe out there, and be smart.

Toast of the Day:

To our wives and girlfriends. . .may they never meet


	10. From Whence Death Came

As the day came to a close, Jaune looked around the room. His team in various states. Pyrrha on her bed clearly passed out. Nora cuddling up to Ren, and said ninja just laying there in complete bliss. Jaune smiled. This was his team, his family, and some of the people he cared most for. He sat on his bed hoping ththat none of them had to do the things he remembered Corvo telling him, because according to the reaper, the sands of Vacuo were unforging.

 _ **-18 Years ago, The Sands of Vacuo-**_

Bullets flew in all directions. The enemy was closing in fast. Checking his mag he saw only 10 rounds. _'one in the chamber, and ten to spare. Shit.'_ He thought. A grenade blew not 5 meters from him, sand flew everywhere, visual confirmation of shit show around them was gone. The building the young 20 year old and what was left of his team was riddled with holes and scoring. The rest of his team was amongst the sands, gone forever.

A hand rested upon his shoulder snapping him out of his trance. He looked to see a bald man, clean shaven and covered in grime and blood. The bandage wrapped around his chest hardly holding back the blood. Rifle in hand Kriegs yelled "Warren! Get your shit together damnit! We're going to move to that two story 25 meters from here alright? I need you and Sanchez to stay behind and lay suppressing fire for the rest of the team. Just unload this bitch and take White's ammo. He isnt going to need it." Warren looked to White only to see the 17 year old kid face down in the floor. Eyes wide and a face contorted in pain. Grabbing the M240 he posted up in a window, bipod out and racked a round into the chamber. Sanchez sat beside him, sand and blood caking his uniform.

"Warren if we ever get out of this shit show, you owe me a beer damn it" said Sanchez with a half hazard grin.

"Man if we make it out of this, I'll buy you two beers." Warren said with equal enthusiasm.

Both men readied their weapons and waited for the dust to settle. As they waited it was silent. No sounds could be heard outside, no one talked, just the nervous fidgets of a few kids just wanting to make it to tomorrow alive. As the dust settled Sanchez spotted movment upon the sands. Calling it out, Warren fired the M240 in that general direction, while Sanchez was liberally applying M67 frags to the hills outside of the shack they were in.

Forgien screams could be heard as rounds and shrapnel met flesh and blood. They didn't stop though, it only egged on our two soldiers. Pumping more and more lead into the dunes umtil they heard nothing. Warren looked to his barrel and saw it glowing red and white. Naturally the barrel had melted, and the 240 became useless. With no more barrels and maybe 12 rounds left Warren grabbed what was left of the ammo and grabbed his M4 and Whites ammo.

 _'3 mags and what ive got left. Well this'll be fun'_ thought Warren. As soon as he had stored the ammo in his pouches, Sanchez told him that the enemy was about to breach the room.

Stacking up against cover, they waited. After what felt like hours, but was probably just a few minutes, the door slammed open. Four men garrbed in what was essentially dresses and armed with low tech assault rifles, they entered the shack. Sanchez being ever the devient one laid his rifle on the ground and unsheathed his knife. Well to be honest, it was more of a machete. Serrated edge, and a skull breaker on the grip.

The blade entered one of the enemies back and pierced all the way up and out of his throat, the man gurgled on his own blood as it spilled out of him from both his back and throat. Warren exiting his corner lifted his M4 and fired what was left of his magazine into the remaining three men. Thier bodies hitting the floor only seconds appart.

"Oum Damn it! Fucker decided to bleed all over my uniform! This shits never gonna come out!" screamed Sanchez while he tried to wring out his sleeve which was absolutely caked in blood.

Smiling Warren said "Your really worried out getting blood out of your uniform now? When the wolves are litterally at our doorstep?"

"Hey man I'm an optimistic alright? After all, we go home in like 2 weeks. and I'll be damned if im getting sent home in a Oum damn pine box!" Sanchez exclaimed.

Slinging his rifle, and grabbing one of the enemies. He looked at the weapon and realized it was 7.62mm. Grabbing another mag and throwing one of the rifles Sanchez's way he said "Didn't you always want to shoot one of these? Well here's your chance!"

"I meant on a range fucker, but hey love fire works too I guess?" Sanchez says reaching a round into the chamber. He then grabbed the magazine off the other dead for and stuffed it into his mag pouch. "Let's go to the RV with Kriegs. I'll bet you these motherfuckers had friends, and I don't think they'll be to pleased to know that we're still alive and their friends are dead eh?"

As if on que, rounds were popping off towards the sky, and the miss-machted battle cries could be heard. Grabbing what was left they headed out the door towards the other house.

As they neared the building they could see the green smoke, they could hear the helicopter blades. The heavy sound beating their ears, sight almost ripped away from them because of the sand and wind. They were going to make it home. Warren would get to see his wife and kids, Sanchez would get to see his friends and family, the two of them would have beers and have grillouts talking about stupid shit.

As they neared the building a single sound echoed through the air. A single sharp sound followed by a thud. Red mist filled the air around Warren, and when he turned he saw his best friend slumped on the floor with a bullet in his head.

Grabbing his body without a second of thought he carried him to the chopper where he finally broke. Warren cried and cried. He held his friends body, and after he had calmed down, he looked up to see only one other man. Kriegs sat at the far end of the helo with a cigarette in his hand and a tired worn face.

 _ **-Beacon Academy, Visitor Quarters-**_

Corvo woke up in a cold sweat. Getting up he shambled his way into the bathroom. Looking at the mirror he shook his head and pulled out a set of dog tags. On them read this

Sanchez Castillo

685966977466

Blood Type AB

Valean Army

With a sigh he spoke to his best friend again "I'll never forget you buddy, after all. I still owe you a beer."

 _ **A/**_ _ **N**_ God damn that took a while to type. Not because length or anything, but because theres a lot of fact in this chapter of fiction. Anywai, hope you enjoyed! Dueces!

~Essayons~


	11. The Pursuit of Happiness

The days went by slowly to Jaune. Between his team and team RWBY constantly berrating him with questions and concerns. The what if's, the what would happen if's, the who are they's. Honestly they were driving him insane. Wiess wouldn't look at him, let alone talk to him. Blake was. .off for lack of a better word. Yang was a whirlwind of emotions. One second she was proud the next she was utterly pissed. Jaune couldn't make heads or tails of it was going batshit insane. Grabbing his right he went to now off some steam.

Round after round flew into the wooden target. Magazine after magazine was emptied and honestly Jaune was having the time of his life. All thoughts of the not stop questions and all of it were non-existent. The sweet smell of gunpowder filled the range, and all stress was gone. Setting down his rifle he smiled. A hand touched his shoulder and all of Jaune's instincts set off. Spinning around while getting the said arm, he reached for his knife and pressed it against the assailant's throat.

"Hey lover boy, don't threaten me with a good time." Yang said with a wink and halfcocked smirk.

Removing his knife and grasp from Ya g Jaune apologized, and picked his rifle back up knowing there'd be more questions. "So whats on your mind Firecracker?" Jaune said with a small chuckle

"It just baffles me that you know. .your like this now! Like four and a half months ago, you weren't what you are now! I mean dont get me wrong lover boy, mama loves her eye candy. Its just usually something like that, something that changes you that quickly. It takes stuff away. So Jaune what my big question is, is what did you lose over there?" Asked Yang with a concerned look

With a sigh Jaune said "Nothing really, I understand now that someone has to do the dirty jobs. So I elected myself for the task only because that's what Corvo had taught me. Cause if at the end combat in the real world, one side doesn't brush themselves off and lick thier wounds. I don't want that side to be ours cause of me being weak."

"How would we die because your weak Jaune? We've got Pyrrha, and me as the two power houses. Nora and Ren are probably the best dynamic duo I've ever seen. Blake hits fast and hard. Wiess controls the battlefields with her dust and semblance. While Ruby picks them off from a distance. Theres not a lot of room for mistakes?" Exclaimed Yang

"Okay Yang, you think that when I was weaker that we still had it covered? What say you back up your words with Ember Cecilia?" Jaune challenged with a confident smirk.

"Oh your on lover boy, and im gonna put whatever training you got to shame. Dont hold back though, cause I won't" Yang accepted with equal confidence.

 _ **-Training Room 2-**_

Jaune stared at his opponent. Her golden gauntlets at the ready. He knew he couldn't win in a straight up fight, but the world doesn't deal in a fair fight. With a smirk from both sides, the match began.

On instinct, Jaune readied his weapon and unloaded round after round at Yang. A few rounds pinged off of her, though her aura held true. Dropping the mag and grabbing black mag with a red band around it. Loading the mag, and racking a new round into the chamber he waited for Yang to get closer. As she closed the distance, Jaune pulled out a stick a littke bigger than the size if his hand. Flicking away the secondary saftey and pulling the pin, he waited till she was right on top of him.

Yang came with a right hook and her blow connected with his face. Jaune looked up with a wicked smile. "You should be more aware of your surroundings Yang after all, you won't have your sight for a bit though sorry Firecracker"

Looking away and covering her ears, Yang was utterly confused till she felt cold steel pressed against her skin. After that her vision went white and her hearing gone. She felt a body collide with hers, and felt the cold concrete against her chest. After her vision came back, she realized where she was. Hands tied behind her back, and essentially face down in the cold floor. Realizing the situation she was in, she'd be slightly turned on if it wasn't for the fact that her head felt like it was going to implode.

"Alright alright lover boy, I get it! Now untie me and for fucks sake, or are you enjoying the view?" Yang said with a chuckle and an evil smirk

"Don't get your panties in a twist Yang im working on it." Jaune said while cutting the ropes binding her and then pulled her up "Though i gotta say, wearing a thong to a fight? Those shorts you wear do more than enough justice for you anyways Firecracker"

Shoving Jaune lightly with a heavy blush Yang stated "Shut up! I didn't have time to change, and I didn't think you'd be staring at my ass nor did I think you'd win. What the hell was that anyways? Cause my head is killing me!"

"That was a fashbang, a little old school tech that I updated. Instead of the powder I replaced it with electric dust. That way I can have more control over the fuse and make it more powerful." Jaune said with a laugh. "Plus I wouldn't have noticed you ass, if it was clad in skin tight spandex and two pink bands riding up." Giving her a light shove and a smile he helped her to the benches.

"Damn Jaune, sounding like Ruby over there with all that weapon mumbo jumbo" Yang rolled her eyes trying to ignore the fact Jaune was talking about her butt.

"Come on Yang, I got something right up your alley. Alright?" Jaune said helping Yang to the door.

"Alright lover boy, but don't get frisky with me. I don't care if that was a technical win I'll kick your ass." She said rolling her eyes.

 _ **-The Edge of Forever Falls-**_

"Ya know, I haven't had time to relax since you came home" Yang said with a sip of of her drink.

"Sounds about right to be fair. Apparently I'm the talk of the school? I've had girls that I didn't even realize went to this school give me their number!" Jaune laughed

Laughing alongside Jaune, Yang said "Really now? Details Jauney-boy, can't leave mama Yang hanging like that?"

"Bah it wasn't anything honestly. I kindly declined, and went about my merry way." Jaune said with a laugh. "Its like everyone sees the new me and doesn't even remember the old me." Jaune said and took a drink if his whiskey.

"I remember Jaune, you couldn't even last the entire damn ride without puking. On my shoes of all the places" Yang said with a hearty laugh

"Hey that's not my fault! Air sickness was a big thing for me before I met Corvo" Jaune said with a smile. "This is my favorite part, look at the sun Yang" He said as he got closer to her.

The sun slowly set, disappearing under the canopy of trees. The warmth of the suns final rays put them in a state of bliss

Yang spoke up "Ya know aside from the ruining my shoes, you weren't that bad Jaune. I think all that training just made you a little smarter and stronger. We never hung out much outside of joint team ops, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you more now that I have the chance if your down for it?" she asked with a light blush

With a smile Jaune looked at Yang and then at the sunset "Yang, I wouldn't mind one bit." As he finished his sentence he put a hand over hers.

They sat there for a while. Enjoying the golden sky, and just the simple touch of one hand on another. As the sun finally disappeared beneath the ground, and the shattered moon replaced where the sun was, Jaune looked to Yang once more. Her lilac eyes lit up by the moonlight,

"Ya know, I fet the feeling the thong wasn't just cause you didn't have time to change Yang. I think you were trying to play coy with me to start something." Jaune spoke with a laugh.

"Jaune, how dare you suggest a fine lady such as me would do something so downright scandalous as that" Yang said with a wink

With a smile and a chuckle Jaune said "I guess I was wrong then huh?" as he finished he pulled Yang closer and wrapped an arm around her.

Smiling Yang lent into his arms and smiled "I guess so Jaune"

 _ **A/N**_

Dawwwwww. Its a happy story! For a little bit a least. Had to add a little bit of happiness right? Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Deuces.

 **~Essayons~**


	12. Wildfire

Teams RWBY and JNPR had adjusted to Jaune's new lifestyle, his little quirks he had developed. The rifle by the bed and the constant checking the doors. At one point Jaune came back from a mission, aura completely depleted with a fresh set of cuts and a few broken ribs. The Horsemen took care of him the best they could before he came back to his room in Beacon. They still coddled him, mostly Yang did to be fair.

The two lovers had become quiet the duo. It wasn't the puppy love you always see. It was something that both sides juat went with. They were happy, they held hands, hell they kissed..a lot. Neither partner had asked the other one out, they just enjoyed each others company extensively.

 _ **-Beacon-**_

"Seriously? They don't do any of that stuff Corvo, and I'm sure as fuckin' hell not letting Ruby drink! Yang would kill me!" Exclaimed Jaune to his scroll.

On the other end, the Reaper just rolled his eyes. "Look guy, im saying we go out in the woods and relax. They don't have to drink, they don't have to do anything. Its just a relaxing day out in the field. There's gonna be music and food by a campfire, whats the worst that could happen? Shit there'll be eleven people all proficient in destroying anything that comes by. Plus your freshmen year is up, your all gonna be sophomores. You gotta unwind some how right?" said Corvo.

"I'll run it by them alright?" Jaune said finally giving up.

"Cool, show up at these coordinates when everyone is set alright? Me and Wolf will set up the camp. Just tell them to bring tents and sleeping bags alright? Oh and bring your guitar. I can't find mine" With that Corvo hung up.

 _ **-Cafeteria-**_

"Look guys you don't have to come if your not comfortable with it alright? There'll be food though?" Explained Jaune.

"Nah lover boy, I know we're going. No drinking for you alright Rubes?" Yang said with the majority of team RWBY nodding in confirmation.

"Yaaaannggg I'm a grown up too! What if I wanna have just one?" Ruby exclaimed with the rage of a 7 week old puppy.

"Trust me Ruby, at first its never just one drink alright?" Jaune said with a shudder "Just wait till your a bit older alright?

With a huff and crossed arms Ruby gave up "Fine, I'll just bring the cookies"

At this everyone smiled and laughed, then made thier ways to their dorms to prep for a awesome night

 _ **-Wilderness Outside Beacon-**_

The fire crackled with exuberant life. People laughed and smiled. The venison that sat above the fire was delicious, and everyone took their fill. Corvo sat by the fire, guitar in hand. Wolf sitting beside Corvo beating to the rhythm adding the extra feeling to the music, while everyone. just sat and enjoyed the feeling of the fire and the soft music.

"Hey Jaune, get your ass over and take over alright? My fingers need a break, and that deer looks delicious as hell!" Corvo said throwing the guitar to him

Catching the guitar, and resting his hand on the neck he played out a series of tunes that were melodic and soothing. Ruby sat closest to him and was soon passed out. A full stomach and the warmth of the flames soon catching up with her.

"Hey Jaune remember that one I taught you? Let her rip, I haven't heard it in a long time." said Wolf

"Yeah yeah yeah, give me a second old timer." Said Jaune rolling his eyes.

 _~Mother, Try to do right by you_

 _To do what you asked me to_

 _I did wrong and I knew_

 _Mother I tried to behave for you_

 _Now I'm a digging a grave for you_

 _It was all I could do_

 _Find a way back home, Make everything new_

 _But I wish it was true_

 _Father, well I'll give my soul to you_

 _I came in blind folded for you_

 _It was all that I knew_

 _Open your arms and I'll fly out of hell up to you_

 _I wish it was true_

 _Boy come on out from the cold_

 _Your lost outside there don't you know_

 _It's not what you say it was you do_

 _Just keep wishing your wishes are true_

 _Well your dreams there reality_

 _There's no pain there's no misery_

 _Just polish the blood and the bruise_

 _For there's just no way you can lose_

 _But I wish it was true~_

"Damn, Wolf you really know how to kill the mood huh?" Said Corvo, eyes watered up. "Last time I heard that was at Castillo's funeral"

"Corvo if you don't mind me asking who's that?" asked Yang

"Not in the slightest blondie" Said Corvo with a smile. "Castillo was one of my best friends, we fought along side each other through the biggest shitshows you could imagine. Hell the damn idiot goy his leg blown off once. Two weeks later he came out of the hospital with a mechanical leg and said he was 'fit for duty' then three months later he took a round to the dome." he sighed cracking open a beer and taking a swig "He was the best damn soldier I had the experience of serving with, and he was a brother to me. One I'll never forget"

Silence filled the camp save from the flames eating away at the wood. Jaune grabbed a few drinks and passed them around to everyone and finally said "To Castillo then, may he be at peace"

Everyone spoke up with a toast to the fallen soldier, and took a drink from the glasses of beer.

"Well, on that note lets all go to bed alright? Me and Corvo will take watch for the night alright? You kids get your sleep." Said Wolf with a smile "Oh and lover boy! Don't get frisky with blondie alright?"

Yang blushed but Jaune came back with equal shit talk "Yeah yeah, go suck a cock bitch"

Waking up Ruby, everyone made thier ways to their tents. Yang went to Jaune's tent, and everyone made jokes about rubbers. Finally after everyone had settled down for the night, Corvo and Wolf set up by the fire. Weapons in one hand, and a drink in the other.

"Ya know, I think that they're gonna work?" Said Wolf with a smile. Corvo looked at him with a smile. "No seriously, they aren't all puppy love and bullshit. Just two people who like one another, and are willing to work towards a goal. Though I'll guess we'll see huh?"

"Alright match maker, if you're done playing love doctor how bout you just enjoy the silence eh?" Said Corvo with a laugh and rolled his eyes.

Wolf just smiled and enjoyed the wind and warmth of the fire. Corvo put down his rifle and pulled out the tags and sang sofly

 _~Country, I was a soldier for you_

 _I did what you asked me to_

 _It was wrong and you knew_

 _Country, now I'm just a stranger to you_

 _A number a name it's true_

 _Throw me away when you're through_

 _Home of the brave and free, the red white and blue_

 _But I wish it was true~_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Eyo the fics alive and still strong. Just been working out some details and all that jazz. I hope you enjoyed it. The song is 'The White Buffalo-Wish It Was True' which btw I do not own in any shape or form. Its a hella good song though. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **~Essayons~**_


	13. Mind Blown

**_A/N_**

 ** _Still alive, just fleshing out the "proper" way to explain everything. Lemme know how this chapter went alright?_**

As the sun dawned onto the camp, Corvo rose from the cover he had hidden behind. Stretching, and making his way back to the the campfire he checked the tents. Everyone was in thier tents snug and complacent. Sighing to himself, he tucked away the tags around his neck and help Wolf with breakfast.

 ** _-An Hour and a Half Later-_**

The smell of bacon, pancakes, coffee, and eggs wafted through the camp. Which woke up the sleepers. Nora being the first awake zipped from her and Ren's tent screaming something about pancakes. Next after her was Jaune and Yang, the latter of the two looked as if a tornado had decided to land on her head. Slowly but surely member after member started to rise from thier sleep to see the bountiful feast before them.

"Come and get it kids! Don't drink Uncle Corvo's coffee though, he puts a little extra kick in it" said Wolf with a hearty laugh.

Ruby looked around the camo confused But as Yang whispered in her ear everyone could see Ruby's face contort out of disgust, everyone in turn got a good laugh out of it.

Jaune looked around the camp to see Corvo sitting in a chair by the fire, and in the fire was cast iron dutch oven. Immediately Jaune was excited to try contents inside. Giving Yang a nudge, they both made thier way towards the fire . While Wolf was promising Wiess that his food was extremely healthy, and that bacon grease mixed with eggs was the perfect start to a day.

As the two sat down, Corvo looked up to see the duo and said "Mornin' hope you dont mind if I aint sharing my coffee? Unless you like whiskey in yours that is? Helps my joints and kick starts the old ticker" he finished with a laugh.

"Wow didn't realize you were that old Corvo? You honestly look maybe 30-35?" Yang asked with a curiosity peaked.

"Girl lets put it like this alright?" Corvo said with a pause "Im old, really really fuckin old. Old enough to be your shit ton of greats grandad. Im pretty sure I met your father's mother before she got married? Such a sweet girl that one" Corvo said looking up thinikng about the missions they'd run. Looking down he saw how disgusted Yang looked and said immediately "No no no, nothing of that sort Yang! She ran some ops with us for a brief moment. Strictly business that's all"

"Damn old timer, whats your secret for staying alive so long and looking so healthy? Lemme guess? The blood of your enemies? Or is it some top secret pill?" said Yang with a joking grin.

"No, its an old tale from even from before my time that you kids wouldn't even begin to understand. No offense of course but the tale has been lost through the test of time." Said Corvo with a swig of his coffee.

"Then tell us then? I wouldn't mind a little story time?" Asked Jaune.

Corvo smiled and looked at the two of them "Well, obviously because of our names we're the four horsemen. Theres a reason this world is called Remant. Its because this world is a Remant of what it once was, and all be it this one has the Grimm, and the four countries are sometimes at war. Its a damn siggt better than what we ended back in the day." He finished with a laugh.

"Ummm little help here guys. I don't know anything about all this." Said Yang.

"So imagine a world consumed with greed. The people in power making their wallets and bellies grow fat. People trying to kill someone else just for some cash. Now imagine Atlas's army. Vast and powerful, fighting the White Fang. Where a young kid who didnt know jack from shit going off to defend the rights of his country, and the people of that country don't even care if you live or die out there. Because its not something they deal with. Now when something happened, and I was brought with a decision I took it. To bring an end to a world that was corrupt filled with greed. Wolf did the same. The other two the original War and Famine we didnt know to begin with but we brought an end to that world. Though apparently we did it to soon? It was a mix of events, and im not even sure what happened to begin with. In short, we were punished. Our punishment was to help the new world become reborn. It was difficult at first. Ya know, me being Death and Wolf being Pestilence? War and Famine had to be killed because they wanted to end your world too out of spite. Now I know you have questions so please dont hold back, though i must ask you to keep quiet for obvious reasons." Corvo said finally finishing his speech.

"Wait so we're take two in some glorifed game?" Jaune said with confusion.

"No kid, in my opinion this world. This Remant. Its a hella lot better than anything that was before. Hell you guys use dust instead of gunpowder. You drive vehicles that don't kill your environment. Your wars arent over trivial things. Your kind all care for one another and honestly it makes me proud to see Remant as a whole and what its become. I've made mistakes in the past, more than someone else I know, and I've tried to right them. One thing in particular I'm going to stop soon. Im telling you kids this because I'm going to be gone and I want someone to know that if I don't return. Leave me."

"Corvo, where are you going?" Yang askes wearily.

"Im heading into the Grimmlands to meet someone I shoulda killed a long time ago. My daughter." finished Corvo.


	14. Gone But Not Forgotten

**_Its been a while eh?_**

 ** ___** **_** ** ___**

Corvo stepped off into the wilderness before everyone could even ask 'who the hell is Salem?' He overheard Wolf grab the groups attention as well, probably explaining the overly complicated story to them all. With a smirk, Corvo pressed on, the tags around his neck clanking against one another, and with each step they felt heavier and heavier. Reaching into his shirt he read the words on them

 _Charles A. Warren_

 _3526285667_ _0_

 _O_ POS

Athiest

Corvo gave a small smile, the tags once meant something to him. A sense of pride of the man he once was. Yet that man died almost eons ago, and all that was left was what he was now. After what was probably a good fifteen minutes he heard a set of heavy footsteps behind him. Not even turning around to address the man, he called out "Ya know Wolf you've never been the sneaky type! That beer gut doesn't help either old man!"

"Yeah well, at least I convinced them all to head back after you pulled that little stunt! What the hell gives man? I know you've had this plan for a while, but now of all times? Theres only two of the original four alive now, and all be it Jaunes got skill, the whole immortal thing kinda makes skill null and void?" Replied Wolf with a bitter tone.

Corvo nodded to Wolf thankfully, and the two headed out in silence for what felt like hours. Finally, Corvo spoke "Before we head out into the wastelands, you mind if make a pit stop? There's something I think we bith need to go and do."

With only a nod, Wolf understood where they were headed.

A small platau crested before them. Set upon it was three sets of boots. Blood long since dried upon them. M4's that rested in the ground directly behind the boots. The gunmetal scratched and dented. Then upon the rifles sat three helmets, each one in various chapes of disarray.

The duo kneeled before the monuments and remained silent. Brushing away the vines other fauna that threatened to over take the graves. Wolf stood up first and saluted the graves, and made an about face and marched away from the group. Once he was a good ten paces, he made another about face and snapped to parade rest.

Corvo stood soon after, the tags around his neck felt like a ton of bricks. With ease he took them off himself and wrapped them with anither set that dangled around one of the rifles. With a sharp movement he snapped to attention and saluted each one of the fallen men, about faced and fell in line with Wolf.

Moments passed until Wolf ordered "Company! Attention!" With a snap both of the soldiers assumed the position. "Company! Present Arms!" Again with another movement that flowed practied ease of millions of times preformed, the right hand flew to eye brow level. Acute. Sharp.

They held that position like they were carved from stone. Like guardians for their fallen brothers. Then with another sharp command, Wolfs voice echoed across the open area. "Company! Order Arms!" at this, both soldiers flew back to attention. After a while, Wolf gave the order to fall out.

 **_** ** ___**

In the wooded area behind them was Jaune, crouched behind the shrubbery as if he was witnessing a ceremony not even the Atlesien military could perform. Then for a split second as both of the retired soldiers stood saluting their fallen, he could've sworn he was them when they were younger. Corvo, just a kid not much older than he was now, and Wolf maybe twenty years younger. Both of them dressed in their Class A's. The image stayed for almost a split seocnd before it was gone in an instant.

He turned his head to look at the ones who had followed him. Team RWBY stood behind him in shock as if the noticed the same image he has just seen moments ago.

A voice called out to them. "If you're all just gonna sit there like a bunch of children, then come on out here. It's about time you all understand a few things."

All five of them came out and made their ways to the graves. Embarrassed they'd been caught.

Jaune looked to the graves and nodded to each of them. Team RWBY looked as if they'd been caught with they're hands in the cookie jar. Then with hearty laugh Wolf spoke up "You need not be afraid, butif you are to follow us into the wastlands know that you will not be in the main fight. You will fight Grimm yes, but you will not be fighting Corvo's daughter. That is his battle alone. Now come all of you, I think that Warr- err Corvo needs a moment." soon after he ushered the group away from Corvo.

After a good five minutes Corvo pulled out a piece of tin. The colors painted on it scratched and chipped bit the white and red ever present. Placing it upon his collar he moved to the position of attention and began an ethos engraved into his core

 _Pin the castle on my collar_ _I've done the training for my team_ _You can call me an engineer soldier_ _The warrior spirit has been my dream_ _Essayons, whether in war or peace_ _We will besr our red, and our white_ _Essayons, we serve America_ _And the U.S Army Corps of Engineers_ _Essayons! Essayons!_

With a salute, he left the graves. The names of each soldier engraved into his memory. Castillo, Mbwana, amd Hernandez. Each one was a brother to him. They woukd never be forgotten, history may have forgotten of them, but the memories of backyard BBQs and deployments would never fade. They were etched upon his memories for eternity. After all, he was Death wasn't he? Forever present upon the world, even if the the world didn't want him.

Grabbing his rifle, he walked off to meet the group. With a bark, he fell into a cadencesthat kept his spirit high. So what if team RWBY laughed at some of them? After all, you can't have a good mission without talking about the ultimate badass of his time Chuck Norris! That man was a legend!

 ** ___**

 ** _Well another chapter pushed out. Sure its a little slow, but hey what can ya do? Been driving all over the states and finally had a chance to relax. Well, I hope you enjoyed? Leave a review for me will ya? Deuces._**


	15. It's Chapter 15 Read it and Weep it

As the group made their way to the into the Grimmlands, they were bombarded by sheer knowledge of the world that was before. Both team RWBY and JNPR were surprised on the amount of war that happened, and that people in general were as diverse as they were in Remant.

Corvo went on to explain war after war. Then he carefully broached the subject of the war on terrorism. He stated how it all started, and noticed each and every reaction. Some of it sad, some of it even angry. Corvo was even surprised at Ruby's reactions. Expecting tears, yet receiving pure rage. All be it a puppies equivalent of rage.

Then he continued "Now this is where I came into the story. I was seventeen years old, the 'war' if you could call it that, was essentially dying down. People died and were hurt yes, and as unfortunate as it is. These things happen" as he said this, he reached for the phantom feeling of his tags. Shaking the memory he continued

"I was seventeen, and was living decent. My old man earned a living working with computers and fiber optics. Why would I sign up? Well I wasn't the best in school, but I was in the top twenty five percent. Yet something called to me about being in the military. Back then I would've said 'for the honor to serve' or some bullshit like that" he said while lighting a smoke and taking a long drag "Now, I'd say its cause I didn't know what to do with my life."

"Wait so let me get this right. You didn't know what to do with you, so you signed up so someone else could make the decision?" blurted Weiss.

With a hearty laugh Wolf chimed in "Yep. Honestly thats why most people signed up. Sure there's an odd ball who does it for tradition, or they got in trouble."

"I guess I could see that. I don't really have a reason to why I became a huntress. Sure our Dad was, and it just felt right. Though there's not some big reason to why I want to become one." Said Yang a little down trodden

"And theres the magic words little Dragon! You heard the call! You don't know why, but it just felt right. Now granted what I did back in the day was a hell of a lot more grittier than what you ladies and gents do today, BUT we both strive for the same goal!" Exclaimed Corvo with honestly a little to much enthusiasm.

At this moment Corvo looked out upon the horizon and saw only a barren wasteland. The ground covered in ash, and it seemed that the sun hid behind a wall. "Here we are boys and girls. Welcome to the Grimmlands. My little devils home, and what used to be mine."

After a hour or so trek into the abyss they came upon a small base. Corvo signaled them to come in, and to pull up a chair.

"Now whatever you have to get off your chest do it now. Cause you are not bringing that shit into a firefight. We'll be here for a while to get used to the terrain, so if you wanna corner me and get it off your chest personally that's fine. Just not while I'm in the shitter. **Do not** **fuck** with my shitting time." Corvo said with a dead serious expression.

No one said anything up until Blake spoke up "So I understand that you guys are whats left of the Four Horsemen, and are whats left of what came before right? Do you two have aura?"

Corvo turned to Wolf and smiled "Why little kitty, step outside cause I really don't wanna fuck with the interior of this place."

Moving outside teams RWBY and JNPR noticed Corvo move away from the group with an old scythe similar to Ruby's. Except this one looked different. The shaft looked to be made of a dark oak, and the blade as dark as the night.

With a wave and a chuckle Corvo said "you might wanna step back a little. Not sure how wide the splash zone is"

At this, the air around them grew cold, and it seemed to be growing colder by the second. Hearing a groan the group snapped to Corvo. Looking at his attire, it seemed to shift to a long black robe. Yet that wasn't what stole the cake. It was the hollow eyes and the fact that the skull that was once upon his plate carrier was now adorned upon his face. That being his skin had melted off.

Seeing this, Ruby fainted. Weiss puked. Yang stood stone wall. Blake froze. Pyrrha armed herself. Then there was Jaune, who acted as faces melting off was normal. Ren acted like Ren. Nora ooo'd

 **"What's wrong? You act as if you've all seen a ghost"** Death said with a laugh. **"Is it my face? What's wrong with it?"** He continued the jokes relentlessly for a minute before lighting another cigarette and taking a puff. The smoke flying out between his teeth. **"Ahhh never gets old does it ey Wolf?"** At this Wolf walked beside him and began to transform as well

Again the long black robe replaced his attire. Only his helmet became a witch doctors mask. With a sigh Pestilence spoke in a gritty tone **"Ya know you always did have the cool one. Kinda bullshit if you ask me?"**

At this, the teams WBY and NPR calmed down a little. Ruby coming to and adjusting to the fact a skeleton was smoking.

Finally, Yang turned to Jaune and asked "Can you do that baby? Cause if so we gotta see it"

Jaune smiled and walked to the group of Riders, then turned to face teams RWBY and NPR, drew his sword and spoke softly.

 **"Mors ventura sunt vobis"**

At this Jaune began to change as well. The white armor now changing into a full plate save from his arms and now blackened and scored. The sword once straight and true became wicked and jagged. Its once clean edges now showed signs of intense battle. Deep gouges running down the blade. The sleek steel now a blood red. His once toned arms now completely uncovered, and bulging almost out of his skin.

 **"Oh yeah baby, I can as well. I think mine is a little more badass though. Also check this out"** War said then gave a sharp whistle.

At this a horse came out of nowhere. A beautiful white coat on her, yet scars running across its sides. Then almost as soon as it materialized, armor similar in color began to cover its exterior. Fully plated and with sharp and wicked points extending out from the armor.

 **"Bah! You show off! Trying to impress your girl with all your new tricks eh? Well just remember who gave you those tricks.** **"** Joked Death.

Upon noticing Jaune, Yang AND Weiss shutdown. The once lanky boy had now become this. This absolute beast of a man.

"YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON US MISTER! I WANNA FIGHT!" Bellowed Nora.

With a laugh, War turned to Nora and said " **Sure why not? After all i could use a work out. One on one to start though."**

"Oi! Lover boys mine. After all, I am his girlfriend!" Yang said quickly.

 **"Sure, but I'm not holding back my Dragon"** War teased

Yang readied herself against Jaune, the already tall man now easily 8ft tall. Needless to say she felt quiet tiny compared to the monster in front of her.

" **GO"** A voice yelled

Within seconds Jaune was upon her. His blade flying into her swiftly. Almost as swiftly, a fist came flying from the opposite side. Connecting with her jawbone. Clearly Yang was not entirely there, for if you looked closely little Zwie's were running around above her head.

Falling to the ground, Jaune pounced. His blade over head, and swiftly sunk into the dirt next to her head. Leaning in close, he whispered softly into her ear _"Looks like im going to bring this power to the bedroom tonight. I hope your ready my Dragon? Because you won't be walking normal come morning"_

Standing up, he could see the smile slowly creep across Yang's face and War himself have a chucke. **"Take her to the room to the left of the entrance. I think she's done for the day."** War spoke with a commanding voice.

Immediately, team RWB helped Yang to her feet and took her away. No one noticing the slight wetness between her legs.

 **"Alright I think thats enough sparring for the day! We don't need everyone in recovery all of tomorrow."** Death said leaning against his scythe, then contined to chat with Ruby about techniques to use while Cresent Rose was in its scythe form.

Soon enough people fell into their regular routine. RWB continued their antics while Yang refused to come out of Jaunes room. Pyrrha and Ren were following Nora as they tried to stop her from decimating the Grimm on the outskirts of the base. Then Corvo and Wolf, now in thier human forms, were just sitting drinking beers and acting like two seasoned veterans would. Just bullshiting the day away.

Jaune sat with them for a bit before he finally stood up. **"Well guys I'm gonna go to bed. Got a big day tomorrow ya know?"** He said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah go ahead kid. Just don't break her okay? We still gotta do shit tomorrow okay?" Wolf said with a laugh

 **"I don't know what you mean Wolf? Im just heading to bed?"** War said quickly.

"I may be old but I aint blind nor deaf. I heard you talking dirty to her and I saw her dripping as she had to be csrried away. Go have fun." Wolf said taking a sip from his glass.

With a roll of his eyes, and a confident saunter he bid the two veterans goodnight and stepped into his room.

"Say something dirty to me you big sexy hunk" A sultry voice came from the candle lit room

 **"Tonight, I'm going to ravage your body. Once I have my way with you, you will understand a new meaning of pleasure."** With that, War placed his hand upon Yang and ripped her clothing right off of her. The once elastic tube top now upon the ground tattered. Then quickly the night turned into moans and squeals of pleasure for the two of them. Thankfully, the walls were soundboarded so no one outside were none the wiser.

Well... Except for Blake, who randomly had to sneak off to a bathroom to...fix her problem.

 ** _A/N_**

Well I'll be damned I actually did something within a somewhat timely manner. Honestly I've been so swamped with driving that I just haven't had time to do anything else. Again, I have been typing this on the mobile app so I will apologise for any and all typos. I try to catch the majority of it, but my eyes can't see all of it.

Also that little lemon bit at the end am I right? Well its not really a true lemon, but i plan on writing some smut down the line. Just let me know something in the comments will ya I always like comments. Except you mister "that was terrible" guy. You can go screw off somewhere.

Lastly, its come to my attention that this area 51 raid is actually a real thing? If this actually happens im gonna grab some popcorn and watch an A10 Warthog fly by and pump people full of 10mm.

Anyways, i hope you all enjoy. Aside from you 'guest' guy. To everyone else be safe and enjoy your day. Leave a comment, pm me. Hell i don't really care either way. Deuces!


	16. Sorry, Bad News

Hey guys I'm not dead! Holy shit right? Unfortunately this isn't a chapter. No it's really things, an apology and more bad news.

We'll start with the apology alright?

So since I've been a civilian for almost 2 years now, I've been a truck driver for a good portion of it. Which means I've got very limited time to do anything but drive. By the way, typing on the app and driving is not fun.

The bad news is with this whole Covid bullshit, I have even less time to do anything let alone spend a week off at home. However I will **ATTEMPT** at pushing chapters out. Again, I hate that I can't really write when I've had a writing bug for a while now.

Side note, I went through When a Good Man Falls and I absolutely hate the first few chapters. I feel like I could've done more in every aspect honestly. So I'm going to redo WAGMF. However I'll leave the old one up until the Mk II version is caught up.

Hope everyone is doing alright, and not banging your head against a wall during this crap.

~Essayons~


End file.
